Rob's Letters
by meteomage
Summary: Rob was the character I identified with the most. Let's see where this leads.
1. Chapter 1 - Letters from season 2

**Author's note** : I just re-watched the whole first 2 seasons and was bummed when Rob left. This chapter is written in the form of letters to and from Rob starting from "Just in Time" when he goes to Australia for the summer.

* * *

Dear Lenni,

I'm having a blast here in Australia! Sydney is a really nice city. The beaches and ocean are also nearby. I love swimming, and running along the beach, and me and my dad tried surfing for the first time yesterday! He's really happy to see me being more active, instead of having my head in the books all day – even though he would prefer I get into more team sports. He understands that I love writing and doesn't hassle me as much any more though. We talked about taking surfing lessons together some day. It's great that we found a sport we both enjoy and can do together!

I bummed that I can't spend the summer with you guys though. Solve any new cases lately? Well, I'll be back in New York in a couple of weeks, so I'll see you guys soon! I have some news, but I want to tell the whole team in person when I get back.

Rob

* * *

Hi Rob,

You don't have to be so formal, haha. It's great that you're having a good time in Australia. But it almost sounds like your staying there for good, not just for the summer, with all the "getting into team sports" and "taking surfing lessons" haha.

It's funny you should ask about new cases. We just solved our strangest case yet! You remember how Ghostwriter had to leave to help someone, right after we made up and he stopped fading? Well, it turns out he went back in time and we helped him save a boy who later became a doctor who saved Jamal's dad! We later met the girl we helped, who's an old lady now, and is an author now! You should meet her when you get back! I totally wish you had been here! It was so bizarre! I'll fill you in more about what happened when you get here!

Lenni

* * *

Rob,

I still can't believe you're gone! We miss you so much, even though you got yourself into trouble a lot! Hey, Jamal just got a modem for his birthday! If you have a modem, maybe we can chat over the computer sometime. Or maybe you can get Ghostwriter to send a message! Have you tried writing to him from Australia?

I attended my second funeral ever… and it was for a bird! Attila, Calvin's pet parrot, died. I almost feel bad for Calvin because I don't think he has any real friends. But not bad enough to date him! Don't ask!

Lenni

* * *

Hi Lenni,

No, unfortunately I don't have a modem yet.

I've written to Ghostwriter a couple of times. He's a great friend and always knows what to say.

* * *

Hey Rob,

Are you okay? Your last letter was pretty short, and you didn't write anything about how you are doing. It takes almost two weeks for a letter to arrive, and I was pretty sad that your letter was so short. You didn't even bother signing it. We had so much fun together, and I want to stay friends even though you moved so far away. Do you still have the notebook I gave you? Remember what I wrote? "Friends are Forever" and I really mean that. You helped me realize that before you left.

Please keep writing to us. We're always here for you.

Your friend forever,

Lenni

* * *

Lenni,

My desk is full of crumpled up papers as I try to find the words to write to you. Growing up I've moved around so much because of my dad's job and I've never been in one place long enough to make friends. When we moved to Forte Green, he promised we would settle down there. Ghostwriter told me to take a chance on friends. I did, and the Ghostwriter team is the best thing that ever happened to me. Then I had to move AGAIN! Sometimes I wonder, what's the point?

I've heard the promises before,  
But each time it hurts more and more.  
When people leave and people forget  
Why is life full of pain and regret?  
I miss you more than words can say,  
But for me this is the only way.  
I have to leave, and silently grieve,  
Because forever friends? I don't believe.

Sorry for the depressing letter, but this is how I feel. Maybe we should just stop writing to each other now.

Rob

* * *

Hi Rob,

Thanks for sharing how you feel. I don't know what it's like to move around all the time and feel like you are always losing friends as soon as you make them. But I DO know how it feels to lose someone close to me. My mom died when I was little, but I never want to forget her even though it hurts to remember sometimes. Does that make sense?

Yes, sometimes friends move away, or drift apart, or die even. But you should never forget all the good times. If they are important friends you should try to keep the friendship as long as possible, and BELIEVE that it's worth it.

Poetry is your language, and music is mine. I'm sending you a tape of my music video "Gotta Believe". I thought of you when we were making it! Please believe in yourself; you're a great friend! You never give up on people, like Victor, Double T, and Lisa! Don't give up on yourself! There may be some pretty big obstacles to our friendship (like a few thousand miles and a couple of oceans maybe... I suck at geography! haha), but if we both try, we can climb over them! I hope the video cheers you up!

Lenni

* * *

Hi Lenni!

Thank you for your video! I loved seeing you do what you enjoy! It was great seeing everyone dancing. Remember the dance parties we used to have at your house? You should get Tina to make some movies to send to me! But I guess it would get expensive to keep mailing VHS tapes all the way here. Hey wouldn't it be neat if, in the future, there was a way to put videos somewhere where people from anywhere in the world could watch them from their computers?

Thanks again! I promise to keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2 - FastForward Rob's Journal

**Author's note** : I don't have a lot of time for this story, and I'm not sure if anyone will ever read this anyways, so fast-forward.

* * *

May 28, 1997  
Dear Journal,

It's been almost three years since I've moved here to Australia. In some ways, it's been really good. My relationship with my parents has never been better. Mom really loves her job, and dad has lots of time to hang out with me now. We swim, surf, and play basketball together – but he also understands that I need time alone for writing.

I write poems and stories for the school newspaper and made a few friends here. I consider my best friends the ones who are still in Fort Greene though.

We finally got a modem, so we can chat over the computer sometimes. I still enjoy writing real letters on paper though, although it takes a lot longer to get a reply. Some of the writing has tapered off over the years… I don't really write to Hector, Gaby, or Tina anymore; but Lenni usually fills me in on any exciting things that have been happening.

Jamal is graduating from the School of Science next month, and Tina and Lenni are at Brooklyn High School of Performing Arts. Alex and Gaby go to a different high school. They've solved a few other cases over the years, but nothing as crazy as when Ghostwriter went back in time (I'm still a bit sad I wasn't there for that).

Ghostwriter even helped me solve a case where my poems were being plagiarized. The rest of the team helped give me ideas through chatting through the computer, but it's definitely not the same as having them here. They've talked about coming here for summer vacation a few times, but none of us are rich and their parents couldn't afford it. I think the misunderstanding between Lenni's dad and the Fernandez's really made us realize how much all of our parents struggle with finances.

I am graduating next month too – the same as Jamal. Lenni and Alex have one more year left. Lenni is the one I still write to the most. For some reason, whenever we split up to find clues, I was often with Lenni. I don't think it was a conscious decision on my part. Now when I read her letters, I wish more than anything I could be there with her. When she talked about her struggles in geography, I wished I was there to help her. When she released her second single, I wanted to celebrate with her. After her break-up with Tuan, I wished more than anything to be there to comfort her. It shocks me how much I miss her. I thought I would eventually forget about everyone after I moved, like I usually do, but I guess the things we shared were too special. Ghostwriter was too special.

* * *

Suddenly, the words on Rob's page suddenly swirl and a new sentence appears: You are all special!

"Ghostwriter!" Rob exclaims. After the first time Rob saw Ghostwriter in Australia, he gave him permission to read the journal, or anything else he wanted. Ghostwriter promised never to reveal to the others anything in Rob's journal. Ghostwriter came so rarely, and it was comforting and freeing for Rob to share his life with someone who understood him.

"Tomorrow, I'm talking to my dad about going to New York University in September," Rob wrote. "Wish me luck!"

* * *

"Hi dad," Rob said hesitantly. He took a seat across from his dad at the kitchen table.

"What's up son?" his father asked, looking up from his paper.

"I got accepted to New York University for a BA in Literature."

"What kind of job are you going to get with that?" His dad asked angrily. "And how will you afford it?"

Rob took a deep breath to remain calm before replying. "I'm not sure if I will be able to become an author. I know it's a hard career to get into, but if it's a mistake it'll be MY mistake. I'm almost an adult." His father did not look the least bit convinced. "I know an author in Brooklyn… she went to the library we used to always go to. She can help me with my writing and introduce me to her editor."

"I don't know", his father said. "Where would you stay?"

"I'm not sure yet. My friend Jamal's sister moved to Washington, so there's a spare room in his house. I can also see if I can stay with Double T."

"Wow, you still keep in touch with those people in New York?"

"Those PEOPLE are my friends!" Rob shouted. "The best friends I've ever had! And it hasn't been easy remaining friends since you made us move!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I was surprised that's all. Wait… Jamal…. Didn't his dad work with the subway? Is he the one who helped find you and Double T's daughter?"

"Yes!" Rob exclaimed with rising hope. "You remember them?"

"Oh, son". His dad got up and hugged him from behind. "I could never forget something like that. With friends like that looking out for you I don't have to worry so much."

Tom smiled up at his father. "Thanks dad. Wait a minute, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you do leap before you look sometimes and get yourself into trouble. I think that's what I was worrying about the most. I guess I trust you to make your own decisions as long as you have people around to help you out of your bad ones."

"Haha, thanks dad."


End file.
